


January 15, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl battled a villain in solitude before she heard Amos.





	January 15, 2003

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Supergirl battled a villain in solitude before she heard Amos as he mentioned a new sermon and scowled at him.

THE END


End file.
